maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
How to win at Madden 13
Now there are plenty of pages out there about what team to choose and how to run your offense and how to get better, but you are really only there for one reason. To figure out how to win in Madden 13, and this is what this article is all about. Team - Seattle Seahawks or San Fran 49ers. They have a killer running game which is much less risky than throwing the ball, a mobile QB to run the read option and a killer D which you don't even have to be good to use. Play Calling - Never call out of Ask Madden. You willl be predictable and it will be too easy to stop. If you are playing online, call out of Formation or Play Type, if you are playing against a friend on the same TV, call out of Formation. I tend to stick with single back and gun as it gives you the most mobility. Try to stick with 2 or 3 formations so you can learn where the plays are and call them before your opponent can watch your screen. There are a few plays that you can switch between kinds and formations but work like a charm. HB Screen (roll out the oppostire direction, if the DE blitzes, you'll have an easy first down), HB Draw (work it right up the middle), Power O (Follow your blocks), Mesh (roll out right, throw it to the man running the post or drag, zone beater), Stick (change the steak man on the right to a drag, read your TE, then the guy who's route you changed) and Z Spot (stay and the pocket and run through your reads). Passing the Ball - Never follow a single reciever. Pick at least two running good routes and follow them, the more you play the better you will understand what route beats what defense. If your opponent is running a 5-2 (lots of guys on the line) take your fastest reciever and audible them to a steak. Wait 3 seconds, throw the ball in a lob. The they are running a 3-4 (what I almost always run) get your guys on the outside and cutting out, it will beat the one or give you a split second window on the man to man. Never force a throw, if it's 3rd and 10, it is a lot better to punt the ball on 4th and 10 than throw an INT and give the opponent better field position. If nothing is there, just throw the ball away, it is a lot faster than trying to fit the ball in a tight window under a lot of pressure. And if you are playing with my reccomended teams, you have a QB that can tuck theball and gain 5 or 10 yards. Running the Ball - Follow your blocks and utilize the hit stick. Jukes and spins in Madden 13 take your speed away and only work 30% of the time. The hit stick gains you and extra 3 or 4 yards and you may stay on your feet, especially with Marshawn Lynch or Frank Gore. Sometime you have to take a 2 yard loss instead of cutting the other direction and losing 10. And on 3rd and 10, a well timed Draw can be killer against a zone defense. If your run game is getting stopped by a good D, a screen can work just as well. A screen will beat any blitz, especially if you put in 49ers back up LaMichael James. Playing Defense - Stay conservative but don't be afraid to throw in a blitz. Tend to run the Cover 3 and Cover 2 Man against most people as people online tend to pass a lot. If you are playing against a guy who is running gun the entire game then is lined up un I form, audible to a blitz and expect the run. If you are afraid of giving up big plays, play as a DL, all you need to do is move the right stick around to get into the back feild and get the sack. As you play, you will learn how to switch to the CB or saftey as the pass is thrown up as you are much more likely to get a INT when you control the guy. Hope this helps you to win and comment with any suggestions. Category:Strategy Guides